ZFT
ZFT stands for "Zerstörung durch Fortschritte der Technologie" which is German for "Destruction by advances in technology". It is a rumoured terrorist organization that traffics in scientific experiments. ZFT are apparently responsible for most, if not all of the events related to The Pattern. The manifesto that defines the group's beliefs seems to have been typed with Walter's typewriter, the one he appropriated from William Bell. But rather than assuming Bell had terrorist intentions, he determines that an essential missing section from his copy of the manifesto would likely absolve it. Later, he does discover the complete original, hidden in the lab. Origins ZFT was the brainchild of William Bell. Not much is known about the early years of the organization, but a ZFT manifesto was created that spelled out the organization's goals and beliefs. William Bell typed the manifesto on a typewriter purchased by Walter Bishop. Walter discovered this in 2009 when, while poring over the manifesto, he realized that all of the letter Y's were raised, just like the Y's on his own typewriter. Bell set the groundwork for his master plan years in advance, experimenting on children with the drug, Cortexiphan, in the hopes of using their abilities to collapse the two universes. William Bell exploited the merging of two universes to support his own agenda. He manipulated subscribers to ZFT's manifesto by perpetuating the lie that only one universe could survive, when really, both worlds could work together. He wanted to manipulate the two universes into war so that he could collapse them both and create his own universe, becoming a god. He continued to support the organization, providing money for its activities. His company Massive Dynamic was suspected of being involved in ZFT and The Pattern as well, as Olivia Dunham accused Nina Sharp of just that. Soldiers ZFT agents believed the organizations purpose was to prepare for the coming war between the universes. The manifesto also detailed soldiers that would fight in the war. The warriors were expected to be unwilling. Before one could be considered a warrior, however, he or she was to be regarded as a recruit who was to take part in a ten-part evaluation system, that, as of the present, has only been seen once. The first test of this evaluation system consists of a series of small light bulbs mounted on a board that the recruit was to switch off using only his or her mind. It was also in the belief system of the ZFT that children are our greatest resource, and as such, should be nourished so that one day, they can rise up and protect us. The soldiers ZFT referred to were subjects of Bishop and Bell's Cortexiphan trials. These children were prepared to have great abilities that would aid in ZFT's goals. ZFT began to activate these people by causing them great distress and challenging them to reopen their minds to their abilities. They were manipulated into believing that both universes were at war with each other, although this war was instigated by Bell himself, who created the ZFT manifesto on this side and created the shapeshifters for the Other Side. The ZFT agents were misled to believe that they were acting heroically for their world. Instead, however, Bell was planning to use them to collapse both worlds and put his ultimate Neogenesis plan into effect. Phase One David Robert Jones took on a leadership role of some capacity while William Bell was on the Other Side. Jones formerly worked for Bell's company, Massive Dynamic, before being fired. William Bell was a father figure to him, causing great pain and embarassment to Jones, who was determined to not only exact revenge on Bell, but prove to him that he was "special." Following his incarceration, Jones communicated his wishes to fellow members of ZFT, in particular, Mitchell Loeb. Without an ethical code or Bell's control, ZFT ran rampant, experimenting on anyone and anything, causing most, if not all, of the events collectively known as The Pattern to result in weapons that would be able to be used against the Other Side in the event of a war. Loeb and his wife, Samantha, implanted a parasite inside of him, knowing that the FBI would immediately be led to Jones. This was all a part of an elaborate scheme to discover the location Jones was to be teleported to, which was successful, resulting in both Jones and Loeb acquiring the location: Little Hill. ZFT then proceeded in abducting a child, Ben Stockton, who was used to obtain an equation. This equation had the ability of powering a machine that could rearrange the molecular structure of solid material, allowing them to break into safes and procure the device that would eventually teleport Jones out of prison. ZFT continued to weaponize humans and test out different weapons to prepare for the coming war. Meanwhile, Jones obtained an energy cell from Nina Sharp's prosthetic arm that allowed him to cross over. However, his attempt was thwarted by Peter Bishop, and resulted in his death. Without Jones's leadership, ZFT imploded as an organization. William Bell, in a final grab for power, put Soul Magnets in Olivia. However, even he knew that that "dog would not hunt." Bell finally died for good. Phase Two In the Alternate Timeline, ZFT lived on. Peter Bishop, who did not exist in the Alternate Timeline, was therefore unable to kill David Robert Jones in his attempt to cross between universes. As a result, Jones reconciled with William Bell, and together, the two began to implement the next phase of ZFT's plot. They created Human Shape-Shifters and began evolving creatures to form a new species. Bell's goal was to collapse both universes and create a new universe , populated by his own creatures, where he could play god in a world free from human corruption. David Robert Jones was sacrificed by Bell, who had already implemented the last stage of his plan to create a new universe. Using the Cortexiphan children, Bell attempted to destroy the two universes. Walter foiled his plan by shooting Olivia in the head, immediately stopping the process. Bell disappeared and Walter was able to revive Olivia because of her Cortexiphan abilities. Connection to the Pattern ZFT was the cause of most, if not all, of the Pattern related cases. Their goals were to experiment on the world in order to prepare for the coming war and "show off" what they were capable of. ZFT was also responsible for the activation of several of the Cortexiphan children, another goal that would ensure warriors in the coming battle. *Richard Steig may have been working with ZFT in the Flight 627 incident. *Jacob Fischer may have been working with ZFT to magnetize human beings. *The parasite placed in Mitchell Loeb was a part of a complex plan to remove David Robert Jones from jail. *Ben Stockton was kidnapped to obtain The Equation. * The acquiring of the Equation led directly to the robberies committed by ZFT operatives led by Mitchell Loeb. *After acquiring the Equation that allowed them to pass through solid matter, ZFT used this new power to break into bank vaults to obtain a teleporter that would remove David Robert Jones from jail. *ZFT was experimenting with supersized cold viruses. *The orfice-sealing toxin was used as leverage to get Olivia Dunham to partake in the Evaluation System. *Valerie Boone was turned into a "vampire" to get Nicholas Boone to work with ZFT. *David Robert Jones caused a truck to appear out of a portal to the Other Universe in order to seek vengeance against William Bell. *ZFT members activated Cortexiphan children such as Nick Lane and Nancy Lewis. *Broyles suggested that the ZFT also activated James Heath. ZFT in the Alternate Universe Walternate had written a book entitled ZFT, which was an explanation of sorts, describing why the Other Side was so chaotic. In it, he described that the Earth was going through a period of natural decay, resulting in worm holes that led into darkness. In reality, this was not so, as the chaos was caused by Walter Bishop crossing over, with the worm holes leading not into nothingness, as suggested, but into our very own universe. Trivia * "Zerstörung durch Fortschritte in der Technologie" is a direct translation from the English "Destruction through Advances in Technology". Some translators say that in correct German it would be "Zerstörung durch technologischen Fortschritt" or "Vernichtung durch technologischen Fortschritt", if all-out destruction (literal "annihilation") is meant, which is wrong, as "Zerstörung durch Fortschritte in der Technologie" ("through advances in technology") is just another but still a correct phrase to use, compared to "Zerstörung durch technologischen Fortschritt" ("through technological advances"). "Technologischer Fortschritt" is an idiom often used in contemporary German. ru:ЗФТ Category:Culture Category:Groups